Secrets
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: A new member joins the BAU team... but what most of them dont know is she has hidden a secret for almost 10 years and working for the BAU will unearth some unwanted memories. New character.
1. New Agent

Penelope Garcia walked through the BAU hall and was about to enter the bull pen when she knocked into someone. Garcia picked up the woman's box from the floor and handed it to her.

"Sorry." Garcia apologized as the woman brushed herself off and took the box from Garcia.

"Don't worry about it." The woman said, with a strong Australian accent. Garcia took the chance to look at her. The woman was around 6 ft, shoulder height dark brown hair, with extremely bright blue eyes. Garcia smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia; I'm the tech kitty for the BAU." She introduced herself. The woman seemed confused for a second before replying with.

"I'm Maggie." Maggie hesitated for a second.

"Um… do you know where SSA Aaron Hotchner's office is?" Maggie asked. Garcia smiled.

"Sure, just go through those doors and it's the office up the steps." Garcia pointed out Hotch's office.

"Thanks Penelope." Maggie walked into the BAU bullpen. She walked up to Hotch's office and knocked. Agent Hotchner opened the door and smiled at Maggie.

"Maggie Robertson?" Hotch asked. Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Come on in." Hotch shut the door and motioned for Maggie to sit down. Maggie put the box in one chair and sat down in the other in front of Hotch's desk. Hotch opened her file and read through it.

"You're Australian?" Hotch asked, interested. Maggie smiled.

"Yes, born in Victoria." Hotch smiled. Hotch frowned as he got to a certain part of her file. Hotch looked up at Maggie and she suddenly got very sheepish. Hotch slid Maggie's file over to her and looked at her quizzically.

"Do you mind explaining to me about this part of your file?" Hotch asked. Maggie sighed and stared into Hotch's eyes. Hotch was alarmed to see it swimming with tears. Hotch pushed a box of tissues across the desk to her.

"Around nine years ago, when I was 18 and my last year of high school, two guys came into my school and….."

Garcia followed Maggie into the BAU bullpen, sat on the corner of Derek Morgan's desk, watched Hotch invite Maggie into his office and close the door behind him.

"Who is she?" Morgan asked, voicing what Reid, Emily and JJ were thinking.

"Her name is Maggie," Garcia replied, everyone looked at her quizzically. "And she's Australian." Reid smiled.

"Really?" Garcia rolled her eyes. Rossi came out of his office and stood by Reid's chair. JJ, who was sitting next to Emily at her desk, smiled at Rossi.

"You've missed a bit." JJ laughed. Rossi shook his head.

"Her name is Maggie Robertson, she's joining the team." Rossi informed them. Morgan frowned.

"Wait, wait, wait," Morgan said. "Our team is full, we have seven people already." Rossi shrugged.

"Apparently Maggie has some experience in this field, something that happened when she was 18, she learnt about what we do and is extremely good at profiling." Rossi said.

"What happened to her when she 18?" Reid asked. Emily and JJ glanced at each other. Rossi shrugged.

"And Garcia, don't go looking through her file, if we don't find out what happened." Emily said. Garcia looked shocked.

"Do you really think I would do that?" She asked. Morgan laughed.

"Yeah baby girl, we do." Garcia laughed.

"Yeah I suppose I do."

Maggie finished recanting her story and looked up at Hotch. Hotch sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe that happened to you so young." Hotch said. Maggie wiped her eyes and looked at Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, I would like if we could keep this between us," Maggie pleaded. "I just don't want to be reminded of it too frequently." Hotch was hesitant.

"If the occasion comes up I will tell the team….but I just can't face it." Hotch sighed.

"Alright Maggie, but if we ever need to tell the team, they **will **be told." Maggie nodded.

"And Maggie, call me Hotch." He smiled. Maggie grinned.

"Sure thing, Hotch." Hotch stood up and put Maggie's file into one of his desk drawers.

"Come, I'll introduce to the rest of the team." Maggie nodded, stood up and picked up her box of her work things. Hotch opened the door and let Maggie pass.

"Guys, this is Maggie Robertson, she'll be joining the team." Hotch announced. Everyone said hi.

"Okay, Maggie this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch said, the individual team member nodded when Hotch said their name. Hotch caught sight of Garcia on Morgan's desk.

"Oh, and this is our Tech Analysis…." Hotch began.

"Penelope Garcia." Maggie finished, Maggie smiled at Hotch. "We've met." Garcia smiled at Maggie.

"So, we hear you're Australian." Reid said. Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Maggie grinned at Reid. Morgan smiled.

"What's Australia like?" He asked. Maggie thought for a second.

"It's kind of like America, just not as much traffic and no subways. Australia's a beautiful country though." Maggie said wistfully. Emily nodded.

"Why did you leave?" She asked. Maggie was caught unawares and stuttered.

"Um… I was….uh, sort of getting… stalked…. after a certain…event." Maggie stammered. Morgan frowned, suspicious.

Hotch intervened.

"Maggie, I'll help you get set up." Hotch said. Hotch pointed out Maggie's desk and gave her a few files.

"Just to get you started." Hotch said and walked back into his office.

"Thanks." Maggie sighed. She put her box on her desk and started to unpack it. Maggie bent to put something in one of her desk draws, and a necklace shaped like a lady bird fell out. Morgan stood up and walked over. Maggie looked up at him, Morgan looked at the necklace, picked it up and examined it.

"Lady Bug & Lotus Flower = BFFL." Morgan read the inscription off the back. Maggie took it out of his hands and placed it back on her shirt.

"Who are Lady Bug and Lotus Flower?" Morgan asked gently. Maggie sighed.

"They were nicknames for me and my best friend, I was Lady Bug and she was Lotus Flower." Maggie explained sadly. Morgan frowned.

"Where's Lotus Flower now?" Morgan asked. Maggie pulled away.

"I've…. got to go." Maggie walked off. Reid and Morgan exchanged looks.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked. Reid looked up at Morgan from his desk.

"The way she is protective of the necklace, and she doesn't reveal much about her past, like why she left Australia, where her friend 'Lotus Flower' is," Reid took a breath. "So… something has more than likely happened to her friend or they had a massive falling out." Morgan shook his head.

"Still…" He said.

Maggie bent over the sink in the bathroom and splashed water over her face, she straightened up and looked in the mirror, bracing her hands against the rim of the sink, and her eyes were red and a little swollen, so it looked like she had been crying. Maggie pulled some paper towel out of the dispenser and wiped her face.

"How come I can't get over this?!" Maggie cried out to herself. A knock on the door and JJ walked in.

"Hey, Maggie… I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Jennifer Jareau but everyone just calls me JJ." JJ said. She caught sight of Maggie's eyes. "Are you okay Maggie?" Maggie attempted a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just….some memories brought up." Maggie said. "Anyway," Maggie said quickly before JJ could pry. "Was there anything you needed?" JJ nodded.

"We have a case, you're needed in the round table room." Maggie nodded.

"Sure thing." She said before she followed JJ out for her first BAU case that was going to unearth a whole lot of unwanted memories.


	2. What's the scar?

Maggie followed JJ into the round table room where the rest of the team were just starting to settle down; getting ready to here what disturbing case awaits them. Maggie sat down next to Hotch and he gave a worried look, Maggie smiled weakly back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hotch murmured, too low for anyone else to hear.

"Yeah, just got a bit close." Maggie muttered back. Hotch nodded and started to read the file JJ gave to him. Maggie did the same. JJ turned on the TV and started to show the pictures.

"Gunman has locked himself in a classroom at the local high school in Las Vegas. He has two female students and a male teacher hostage. It is now entering the second hour of the siege." JJ said sadly. Maggie's head shot up and Hotch noticed how determined she looked. Morgan was frowning slightly at Maggie. Rossi looked up from the file and to JJ.

"What do we have on the gunman?" He asked, worried. JJ shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing, he doesn't speak to the negotiators… he gets one of the girls to do it for him." JJ said. Maggie nodded.

"Doesn't want to give out too much about himself, so he'll hide who he is by making the girls and the teacher do all his demands by talking to negotiators." Maggie put out. Everyone looked at her. Reid nodded.

"She's right, he'll hide his identity until he's ready to give it up….or when he decides to…."

"Crack." Morgan put in. Reid nodded. Hotch stood up.

"Get your bags and meet downstairs in 10 minutes. Maggie I want to talk to you." Hotch said. Everyone else filed out of the round table room to get their things. Hotch shut the door.

"Maggie, are you sure you want to do this case? You can sit out on this one since it's your first day." Hotch said. Maggie looked at him blankly.

"Hotch, I know this has some similarities to what happened to me but I want to help get them out of there alive." Maggie said. Hotch smiled and nodded.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you sit out." He laughed and left the room. Maggie grabbed her necklace and stroked it for a second before leaving to get her bag.

They were in the BAU jet on their way to Las Vegas. Everyone was reading over the file while Hotch threw out instructions to people.

"If he goes by the profile, he'll crack in at the maximum of 6 hours after we land, so we have to act fast. Reid, Emily and JJ, I want you to go over the hostages backgrounds and listen out if people think that it's their husband or the guy they just broke up with,"

JJ, Emily and Reid nodded.

"Got it Hotch." Hotch went back to the file.

"Morgan, Rossi, Maggie and me will go to the school and learn what we can. And Garcia," Garcia was listening over the computer. "I want you to go over school security footage." Garcia nodded.

"Got it, over and out." Garcia switched off the computer link.

Everyone got familiar with the situation, Maggie sat off in the corner seat by herself reading through the file. Morgan watched as she absentmindedly kept playing with her lady bug necklace. Morgan was sitting next to Hotch and turned to mutter in his ear.

"Hotch, what's the deal with Maggie? What's up with that necklace?" Hotch pulled himself from the file.

"Maggie's background she wants to keep quiet, just like you did Morgan, and the necklace is extremely important to her." Hotch said before going back to his profile.

Morgan nodded. He knew some things you want to keep secret, as he did about his childhood.

Morgan stood up and walked over to Maggie, sitting on the seat next to her. Maggie looked up briefly before going back over the file.

"Can I help you with something Morgan?" She asked coldly.

"Maggie, I didn't mean to pry about the necklace and…. I know about things you want to keep to yourself about your childhood and whatever." Maggie's eyes went blank for a second. Maggie shuddered as she heard a distant gunshot and a scream playback through her head. Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her worriedly.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Maggie shook herself out of it and looked up at Morgan.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Maggie said, her voice shaking a little. Morgan looked sceptical.

"Fine, Morgan." Maggie smiled at him. Morgan smiled back, starting to warm to Maggie, he settled down and went over the case file with her. Hotch glanced towards the back of the plane where Morgan was sitting next to Maggie, going over the case file with her.

"He finally warmed up to her?" Rossi asked, catching sight of them. Hotch gave a small smile.

"He understands about keeping something hidden that is extremely painful." Hotch said watching Maggie pointing certain things out in the file. Rossi glanced at Hotch.

"What's so painful she wants to keep secret?" Rossi asked gently. Hotch sighed.

"She lost her best friend, and that's all I'm going to tell you. The whole story is for Maggie to tell us."

The plane started to go into descent.

"Already, get ready to hit the ground running." Hotch said. Morgan watched Maggie carefully. It was strange but Morgan was starting to feel protective of her, he was actually starting to like her.

The plane landed with a massive jolt. Two cars were already waiting at the air strip.

"Maggie, Rossi, Morgan with me!" Hotch called out of the roaring of the other plane engines. Emily, JJ and Reid walked to the second car.

"Agent Hotchner?" A detective by the car called out. Hotch nodded. The detective stuck out his hand.

"Detective John Morale, sir, I'm so glad you could make it." John shook Hotch's hand. Hotch nodded.

"This is SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Maggie Robertson." They all nodded in turn. John said a short hi and got back to business.

"We have to get moving." Detective Morale said. Hotch watched Reid, Emily and JJ climb into the other car and drive off. Hotch nodded.

"Let's go." Maggie climbed into the back seat of the black SUV with Morgan and Rossi sitting on either side of her. Hotch claimed the front seat.

"Did anything happen while we were in the air?" Hotch asked. Detective Morale shook his head.

"Just a few calls, demanding food and water." Detective Morale said regretfully. Hotch checked his watch.

"We have 5 hours before he does something… bad." Hotch said. Maggie nodded.

They pulled up at the school within half an hour with the sirens blaring. They got out of the car and went towards the boot. Hotch and Rossi pulled out their flak vests and walked towards the main van.

"Maggie, Morgan, get the rest of the gear out." Hotch called back. Morgan rolled his eyes. Morgan passed a flak vest to Maggie and put on his own vest. As Maggie pulled over her flak vest, the bottom of her shirt slipped up to just bellow the waist. Morgan caught sight of a weird shaped scar on the lower side of her right hip.

"Mags what is that?" Morgan said. Maggie caught sight of what he was looking at and pulled her top back right.

"Mags now, huh?" Maggie laughed trying to pass his question off. Morgan frowned.

"Maggie?" Maggie shook her head.

"It's nothing Morgan." She said as she started pulling out the gear in the boot. Morgan turned Maggie to face him and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Maggie, did it happen on that day you don't want to talk about?" Morgan asked. "You don't have to go into details. I just want to know how you got the scar." Maggie looked frightened for the first time.

"I was stabbed Morgan, please just drop it now, please!" She begged. Morgan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He noticed how frail she really was.

"I'm sorry Mags, I won't ask about it again." He promised. Maggie sighed.

"Thank you." She said, pulling away from the hug.

"Come on, we should get the stuff to Hotch before he goes nuts." She laughed. Morgan smiled at her and helped Maggie carry the gear to the main van.

Morgan couldn't help wonder about that day that probably ruined Maggie's life as she knew it.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

And that's another chapter… I'm slowly giving away hints about Maggie's past but I probably won't go into the full story until I write another thing about Maggie's childhood and her and the BAU going back to her home town…. So don't rely on this to give you the WHOLE story…

Anywayz read and review, I'll try and update as quickly as I can.

Love from HGP


	3. Demands!

Maggie clipped the gun onto her pants belt and half dragged the gear to the main van. Morgan laughed at her attempts.

"Don't worry bout it, Mags, there has to be over 20 kilos of computer equipment, courtesy of Garcia." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"So… is Garcia always that…" Maggie trailed off, unable to think of a word that described Garcia's personality. Morgan laughed as he lugged the gear closer to the main van.

"Out there, weird? Choose anyone." Morgan said. Maggie nodded.

"Both." She laughed. Morgan looked at her.

"Yeah, my baby girl is always like that." He said. Maggie glanced at him quickly.

"Your baby girl?" She asked. Morgan sighed.

"Not in that way. When I first met her, I didn't know her name so I just called her baby girl." Morgan explained. He opened the door to the main van and let Maggie pass. Hotch glanced at them briefly before looking back at the screens spread across two tables, which were showing what was happening around the school at every angle.

"Anything change, Hotch?" Morgan asked studying the screen. Maggie stood next to Hotch staring at a separate screen. A sudden movement caught Maggie's attention.

"Hotch?" She asked. Hotch looked over. "Check this out." There was a lot of movement going on behind the closed blinds of a certain room, which was where the gunman was held up. The blinds shot open and the male teacher was shoved against the glass. Hotch checked the time.

"Something has provoked him! He's cracked 4 hours early!" Hotch said frantically. Maggie zoomed in on the picture and got a glimpse of the masked gunman, holding the gun to the teachers head. Maggie saw the gunman open a cell phone, dial something and hold it to the teacher's head.

The phone rang in the van. Hotch put it on speaker.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively. There was frightened breathing on the other line and the sound of the low mutter.

"Is this the FBI?" A scared voice floated over the phone.

"Yes, it is." Hotch answered shortly.

"He wants to know what department." The teacher's voice shook. Hotch quickly looked at a file before answering.

"We're with the Behaviour Analysis Unit, Mr Jones." Hotch replied. There was a short pause with more muttering.

"H-H-He wants to k-know how many of you th-there are." Hotch glanced around the van, taking in the expressions of Morgan, Maggie and Rossi.

"There are four of us here." Hotch told him. There was an angry yell and a yelp.

"N-n-n-no he wants t-t-to know how many of you a-a-re in Las Vegas." Mr Jones stammered. Hotch sighed.

"There are seven of us." Hotch turned to Maggie and muttered.

"Go and see if the sharp shooters have a shot." Maggie nodded.

"Yes sir." She said before quickly walking out of the van. On the phone more unintelligible muttering.

"H-He says you h-have no chance of profiling him a-a-and…. Oh god, please get us out of here!" Mr Jones cried out. A ringing gunshot and the line was cut off. Hotch sighed and leaned back against the table.

"Damn!" Morgan muttered. Rossi laid a hand on Hotch's elbow.

"It wasn't your fault." He murmured. Hotch nodded, still looking unsure.

Maggie quickly turned and looked at the classroom as the gunshot went off.

"Damn it!" She muttered, seeing the red all over the window. Maggie looked next to the red, just before the blind was yanked back down again and was sure she saw the gunman look right at her. Maggie shuddered and went to talk to the sharp shooters.

The shook their heads and said negative no shots. Maggie went back to the van and told Hotch. He nodded and looked back at the screen that showed the blood red window of the classroom.

"I'm sorry Hotch." Maggie said gently. Hotch turned around and gave her a weak smile that turned into a grimace. Maggie walked over and leant on the table next to Rossi.

"He doesn't feel guilty does he? I mean there was nothing he could've done." Maggie murmured to Rossi. Rossi sighed.

"It happens Maggie, you can't save them all." Maggie's eyes went blank for a few seconds, as she was caught in a different time, where another conversation like that was being said.

"Yeah, I've been told." She muttered darkly to herself. Rossi spared her a glance before looking over the files. Morgan came in close to Maggie.

"I'm sorry to ask but when your eyes go blank does that mean you are having flash backs?" Morgan murmured, only for Maggie to hear. Maggie nodded once.

"Some things I see or hear or I'm asked reminds me of…of that day." She whispered. Morgan placed his arm around her shoulder and gave her a weird kind of one handed hug. Maggie smiled weakly. Morgan's phone went off, he let go of Maggie, looked at the caller ID and put it on loud speaker.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan said. "What do you have for us?"

"Well, my sweetums, I have endless footage of a masked nutty gunman walking into the main office building, watching the office ladies duck for cover, then he walks through the corridors shooting into the air, cue screaming, panicking students. He grabs two girls and a teacher and forces them into a room aaannnd shoots out the rooms camera." She finished taking a breath. Morgan frowned.

"Did you get his height or anything like that from the footage?" Hotch asked.

"Why of course baby doll, what do you take me for?" Hotch rolled his eyes as Maggie stifled a laugh.

"Your baddie gunman is 5 ft 9ish." Maggie frowned.

"Garcia, did Reid send you any names of those weirdos that might do something like this to you?" Maggie asked.

"Ah, Mags, nice to hear you, and yes there were 5 names that matched up against the height. I'm checking them out now." Morgan smiled.

"Thanks baby girl, call back when you have them."

"Okay, my sweet cherubs, Garcia out." Detective Morale looked confused.

"Is…uh your tech analysis always like that?" He asked. Rossi nodded.

"Always." He said.

The phone in the van went off again. And once again Hotch put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" He asked. There was deep breathing coming from the other end of the phone.

"FBI agent?" A deep voice asked. Everyone looked at each other in shock, he was starting to reveal something about himself, by the way he sounded and that he was willing to talk to the BAU.

"Yes, I am." Hotch replied. There was a dark chuckle on the other end.

"Not you, the female one. And I know there is one because I saw her walking around in her flak vest that said FBI." Everyone turned their heads towards Maggie. She looked shocked, so he was looking at her. Hotch nodded, motioning for Maggie to talk. Maggie swallowed and moved closer to the phone.

"Yes?" She asked. There was a sigh of relief on the other line.

"Good, didn't want no tricks played on me or my demands to be pushed aside or this poor little high school girl would have to pay for it." There was a scuffle on the other end, followed by the sound of muffled sobs.

"Is there anything you need?" Maggie asked, pushing the conversation along. Silence.

"Actually yes, I'm ready to negotiate." Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Maggie exchanged surprised glances. "But…I'm only willing to talk to the female agent." Maggie shrugged.

"Okay, so talk to me then." She said. There was a laugh on the other end.

"Face to Face… you come up here, _**unarmed**_, and then I'll be willing to talk." Maggie looked to Hotch.

"That might be a problem." Rossi put over. "We can't send her up there unarmed against someone with a shot gun." Once again there was silence.

"Well," The gunman said coldly. "If you'd rather I kill these pathetic crying girls so be it." Maggie was shocked.

"No! I'll do it." Hotch glared at her. "I'm sorry Hotch, but they can't suffer as…" Maggie trailed off. Hotch sighed.

"Fine. She'll be up there in half and hour." Hotch said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The gunman laughed. Morgan turned to look at Maggie.

"Girl, are you nuts?!" He all but screamed at her. Maggie rolled her eyes and unclipped her gun, she gave it to Hotch. Morgan turned to Hotch.

"Hotch, man, you are not serious about letting her go?" He asked. Hotch nodded but kept his eyes focused on Maggie.

"She has to do this Morgan, to save these girls." He said gently. Maggie gave a small thankful smile to Hotch. He looked at her with a sort of pride, but before Maggie could fully see it disappeared again. Maggie took a deep breath. Morgan hugged her then Rossi and Hotch hugged her too.

"Do not take the vest off." Morgan said.

"See you later then." She said before she walked out of the van and towards the red brick school building.

10 minutes later she stood outside of the classroom. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice growled from inside.

"SSA Maggie Robertson from the BAU." She answered.

"Are you alone? And if you are lying, I have my gun to a girls head, if anyone is with you her brains go flying." He warned.

"I'm alone and unarmed." Maggie responded. The door opened and all Maggie saw before everything went dark was a girl being thrown to the ground and the butt of a shotgun racing toward her head.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maggie's first day isn't going so well is it??

Well what do you think Read and Review…. I'll try to update as quickly as I can.

Luv


	4. Worried

Maggie stirred gently and was aware of a throbbing pain in her head. She raised her hand to it. Something wet touched her hand.

"Oh what the hell?" She asked pulling her hand back, blood coated Maggie's hand. Maggie became aware of two young girls hovering over her, looking worried. Maggie sat up slowly, the throbbing got painful.

"Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked. Maggie looked at her.

"Jessica?" The girl nodded. "Are you okay? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Maggie asked. Jessica shrugged.

"Not physically." Maggie turned her head to the other girl.

"Ashley?" She asked. Ashley nodded. "And the same question." Ashley cracked a small smile.

"No he hasn't." 'Good.' Maggie thought as she placed a hand protectively over her right side. It was then she noticed her flak vest was gone. Maggie looked at the girls.

"Did he take my flak vest?" She asked. The girls looked at the floor.

"Good to see you awake Agent Robertson." A dark voice called from the other side of the room. Maggie looked up to see the gunman leaning casually against the wall, with her flak vest in one hand.

"What the hell were you thinking when you smacked me across the head with the butt of the shotgun?" Maggie asked. Her head throbbed painfully and she raised her hand to it.

"I didn't want them to send a fake." He said.

"I'm not, can't you recognize the accent from the phone? It's kinda hard to get a cop with the Australian accent." The man shrugged.

"Well I couldn't hear it properly through the door." He explained. Maggie sighed.

"Okay I came up here unarmed to negotiate, what are you after?" She asked wearily. The man just smiled.

"In due course."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan was pacing up and down the van, now starting to annoy Hotch.

"Morgan, calm down!" He cried out at last. Morgan stopped pacing.

"It's been an hour and she hasn't called or came back down yet!" Morgan cried angrily. Rossi watched them with interest.

"Morgan, relax, Maggie knows what she is doing." Rossi put in gently. Morgan shook his head.

"Something's wrong, I know it here." Morgan said laying a hand against his chest. Hotch looked surprised.

"Morgan, do you love her?" He asked. Morgan shook his head.

"Not like that." He said simply. Rossi's phone rang and he answered it. He talked quietly in the background.

"Hotch, something is wrong…I know she isn't dead but…." Morgan trailed off. Hotch nodded and grabbed his radio.

"Okay, get ready to go in." Hotch said. The van door swung open and Maggie walked in with a giant gash in her forehead. Morgan ran over.

"Mags are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Maggie's eyes looked dead. Hotch grabbed her shoulders.

"Maggie?"

"He wants to be able to leave without anyone following him. That's his demand." Maggie looked up at Hotch.

"I took that chance to profile him and if his behaviour is right, he is going to use one of the girls as a shield, maybe shoot her when he gets into his car and then he'll do even more damage…kill more people." Maggie said. Hotch led her out of the van.

"We've got to get that wound checked out." Maggie allowed herself to be led from the van and to a waiting ambulance. Hotch talked to the paramedic for a few minutes.

"Maggie what happened?" Maggie stared up at Hotch blankly. Hotch gazed at Maggie with concern.

"He opened the door and hit me across the head with the butt of the shotgun." Maggie said dully. Hotch took Maggie's hands in his own as she got her head wound cleaned. Maggie winced as the paramedic put some disinfectant around the wound.

"H-He said something else." Maggie whispered. Hotch looked at her concerned.

"T-That if he doesn't get away…he won't be taken quietly, he'll shoot anywhere he can, he doesn't care who he takes down." She said quietly. Hotch squeezed Maggie's hands.

"Maggie, we aren't going to let him kill anybody else." Hotch promised. Maggie looked up and stared into Hotch's eyes. Hotch was relieved that her eyes had more spark in it. She gave a weak smile and let out a whimper as the paramedic accidently got disinfectant into the wound.

"Ouch." Maggie said. Hotch laughed and stood up. Maggie rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hotch asked.

"Just tired," Maggie said. Maggie looked up at Hotch. "Hey Hotch, how long was I up there." She asked. Hotch thought for a second.

"Just over an hour." Maggie shook her head.

"How? I was talking to him for….Oh." Maggie said. "When he knocked me out." She finished.

"Okay, you're good to go." The paramedic said. Maggie and Hotch thanked him and stood up. Maggie stretched out her limbs. Hotch glanced at her quizzically.

"I was out for I don't know how long and my limbs are aching like mad." Maggie explained.

Hotch and Maggie headed back to the van where Morgan had once again started pacing. Morgan was staring at Maggie's flak vest with blood splatter across it.

"Morgan?" Maggie called out tentatively. Morgan glared at her for a second before going back to his pacing. Hotch rolled his eyes and went to look at the screen. Maggie walked over to Morgan.

"Morgan?" She asked softly. Morgan turned on her.

"I told you **not **to take this off!" Morgan said angrily. "But like Reid, you did!" He continued. Maggie got confused with Reid for a second.

"I did not take it off, okay, the unsub did when he knocked me out Morgan." Maggie explained. Morgan looked at her. "I kept my word." Morgan smiled and took Maggie into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"He was worried about you." Rossi said suddenly. Morgan looked embarrassed.

"Thanks for the subtly, Rossi." He said. Rossi just looked away, fighting a smile. Maggie hugged Morgan closer.

"Thank you." She whispered, only for him to hear. Morgan smiled and placed his chin of the top of her head.

"You're welcome." He murmured back.

The radio buzzed over.

"Agent Hotchner, we have movement inside the corridors, it looks like he is using a girl for the shield."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Okay, Maggie is alright but is worried…Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but I have taekwondo so yeah…

Review people and thanks to my one and only reviewer for each chapter…lol.

Luv HGP


	5. You broke your promise!

Hotch leapt into action, yelling out instructions left and right as they left the main van. Morgan handed Maggie her flak vest. Maggie quickly slipped it over her head as Morgan fixed the straps tightly. Morgan smiled quickly at her before joining Hotch.

"Morgan, call Reid, tell them to come down here quickly, we may need his brains." Hotch said. Morgan nodded and pulled out his cell. Hotch turned to Rossi.

"Get Garcia on the phone." He ordered. Rossi nodded and went off to call her. Hotch turned to Maggie.

"Maggie, you're with me." He said. Maggie and Hotch pulled out their guns and waited behind a police car. The gunman finally kicked open the front doors of the building as Reid and Emily pulled up. They were already wearing their vests. They joined Hotch and Maggie behind the car. Hotch nodded briefly and kept his eyes on the door. The masked gunman caught sight of Maggie and grinned. Maggie felt a twinge of pain in her back, but she kept quiet.

"You are going to let me go! Or the girl dies!" The gunman yelled out. Hotch waved everyone back. Morgan joined them.

"Get ready to make chase." Hotch said. We nodded and backed up more towards the cars. The gunman pushed the girl away as he climbed in the car and trained his gun on her. Maggie saw and quickly aimed and fired her gun, hitting her mark, the gunman's wrist. With an outraged yell, the gunman left his gun of the ground and started to speed off. The BAU raced into the two cars. Morgan sat next to Maggie, in the car with Hotch. Morgan looked at her with amazement.

"Nice shot." Morgan congratulated as he grabbed onto the thing (Sorry mental blank) above the door next to him as Hotch made a tight corner. Maggie smiled.

"Didn't want him to kill her." She said. Maggie saw Hotch's eyes flash proudly at her briefly through the review mirror. The police had got into their cars later than them and were so far behind that their sirens couldn't be heard.

"Rossi, he is going to the warehouse on the first right." Hotch informed Rossi sternly, as they were 2 minutes behind them.

"Sure thing Hotch, do you want me to……" The radio crackled and buzzed off. Hotch stared at the radio.

"Something's jamming the frequency." Hotch said, throwing the radio onto the seat next to him. They screeched to a stop in front of the warehouse and climbed out of the car. Rossi's car pulled up seconds later. They jumped out.

"What happened with the radio?" Rossi asked. "I can't tell the others where we are." He said concerned. Hotch shook his head.

"There's no time to go back, if he gets away he will kill more people." Reid informed them.

"There's like a 93.98 percent that he will try to kill someone soon." He threw out the statistics. Morgan rolled his eyes. Emily shook her phone.

"I had Garcia on the line before we entered this place with no communications available. I got her to check blue prints on the building, there are three entrances. One here, one at the back and one at the side, but they all connect to different parts of the building and you can't get to say the front end by going in the back door, it's blocked off." Hotch shook his head.

"Okay, Morgan and Reid, you go in the back entrance." They nodded and ran off.

"Rossi and Emily, you take the side." They both sprinted off.

"Come on Maggie, we have the front." Maggie and Hotch pulled out their guns as they approached the door. Hotch nodded and Maggie kicked the door open. The warehouse was chilling, it had boxes and cage looking things piled up that could make perfect hiding places.

"Keep close to me Maggie." Hotch said. Something wasn't right; Hotch felt the chills running up and down his spine. Maggie was getting the same sensation.

Hotch and Maggie clicked on their torches and held it in position above their guns, sweeping it left and right to shine light on the extremely dark places.

Hotch nodded and went to go right. Maggie went to follow him when she heard what she thought was the sound of foot steps coming towards her. She whipped around and shined her torch, nothing was there. Maggie turned around to see where Hotch had got to, he was around the corner further away then Maggie would've liked. Maggie was about to try and catch up when a blast of pain rippled through her head. Maggie dropped dizzily to the ground holding her head. There was a clatter of metal as the pipe used to hit Maggie was thrown to the ground. The assailant grabbed Maggie's right arm and twisted it upwards, so her hand was resting near her neck, and pulled her up. Maggie was dimly aware of what was going on around her. There was a burst of light.

"Let her go!" The familiar voice of Hotch ordered. Maggie heard the sound of straps being cut through then a sharp prick being steadily held to her left side, around waist height. A cruel laugh and Maggie knew who was holding her. The gunman had Maggie as his hostage and Hotch hated it. Hotch looked at Maggie, who was half out of it and if she could, would be swaying around. Blood was trickling quickly down her head as the wound was reopened, and a bruise was beginning to form just below the hairline. Maggie's right arm was twisted painfully behind her back. And Hotch, noted with dread, was the knife that's tip was pointed into Maggie's side. Hotch looked at the grinning gunman.

"You lose Agent." He laughed. Maggie chose that moment to smack her head back, cracking him in the chin. Hotch had an opening and took it, shooting the masked gunman. Maggie fell to the ground screaming, new blood rushing out of her side where the knife was now embedded. Hotch quickly holstered his gun and ran to Maggie's side, holding her in his arms.

"Hold on Maggie," He begged her, as her breathing got shallower. "Please, just hang on." Hotch's radio crackled and Reid's voice floated over.

"Hotch, we found the device that was jamming the frequencies, we've turned it off and what was…" Hotch interrupted.

"Reid, call the medics immediately!" Hotch all but screamed at him. Morgan took the radio off Reid.

"Hotch, Reid is calling the medics now, what's happened? What was the gunshot?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, Maggie's been stabbed and I shot the guy." Hotch was surprised to feel the tears overflowing as he begged Maggie to hang on.

"She's losing a lot of blood! Where are the medics?!" Hotch cried out. The sound of footsteps broke the eerie silence.

"Oh no!" Morgan's voice yelled. Morgan pulled his jacket off and tried to stem the flow of blood, without pushing the blade further.

"Hotch, how is she?" He asked worried. Hotch looked up, his eyes bloodshot.

"She is drifting in and out of consciousness." Hotch said before the sound of more footsteps.

"Oh, God, Reid told us what happened!" Emily's voice cried out. And after what seemed like forever the sirens could finally be heard distinctly. Hotch leant his head against Maggie's.

"Just hold Maggie, please just hold on, it's almost over." The sirens were closing in.

Maggie couldn't focus, the pain in her side was terrible.

Maggie almost gave up, then she saw her best friend in front of her.

"It'll be okay Maggie, I promise it'll be okay!" Her friend said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Maggie shook her head. Hotch watched her worried.

"You broke your promise, Mitchy, it wasn't okay." Maggie was muttering as she was loaded into the ambulance. Hotch climbed in next to her and held her hand tightly.

Hotch's hands, flak vest, pants and some of his shirt was coated in Maggie's blood. Maggie kept muttering the same line over and over on her way to the hospital.

"You broke your promise, it wasn't okay. You broke your promise…." The paramedic looked at Hotch.

"Do you know what she is muttering about?" He asked, as he put a bandage around the stab wound, it held the knife in place. Hotch looked up, his face tearstained and streaked with Maggie's blood as he tried to wipe his face. Hotch looked down at Maggie's paling face.

"Unfortunately." Hotch responded. They pulled up at the hospital and Maggie was whisked off to surgery. The BAU team, minus Garcia, arrived shortly after. For a few hours, Hotch paced worriedly. After a while Hotch stopped a nurse in scrubs.

"Excuse me, but do you know anything about Maggie Robertson's condition?" He asked. The nurse looked tired as she nodded.

"She lost a lot of blood and the knife, luckily, missed all vital organs." The nurse walked away. Ten minutes later Maggie was wheeled out of surgery and into her room.

"Anyone here for Maggie Robertson?" The doctor called out. The BAU team stood up, the doctor was taken aback.

"Are you family?" Hotch shrugged.

"In a way." The doctor limited the visitor to one person at a time. The doctor accompanied Hotch to Maggie's room. Hotch sat in the seat next to Maggie's bed and took her hand. The doctor looked at him.

"Are you, uh, the main person of Maggie's emergency contacts." Hotch shrugged once again. The doctor checked his list.

"Aaron Hotchner?" He asked. Hotch looked surprised but nodded all the same.

"She changed her emergency contacts this morning." The doctor said. He took a seat next to Hotch.

"I want to talk to you about Maggie's condition." He said. Hotch nodded.

"Of course." The doctor looked through his notes.

"Okay, the knife missed all major organs but she lost a lot of blood," The doctor said. Hotch nodded.

"A nurse informed me before." Hotch put in. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Of all her injuries, other than the obvious one of her head?" He asked. Hotch shot his head around.

"All of her injuries?" He asked hoarsely. The doctor nodded.

"There is deep bruising around her body, it looks recent, maybe a 3 to 4 hours ago." Hotch now understood the maniacal grin that the gunman gave Maggie and why she seem so quiet after the negotiations.

"Also, there is scarring on her wrist. It looks self inflicted. I know it's been done a long time ago, but I wasn't sure if you knew about it." Hotch turned Maggie's hand over so her wrist was facing upwards. And with shock, Hotch saw the jagged scars on her wrists.

"Oh god." Hotch moaned, slumping back in his chair. As Maggie's condition improved the doctor allowed another visitor in. Morgan took the offer up. Morgan took the now vacant seat next to Hotch. It had been an hour since Maggie came out of surgery. She could still see Mitchy standing in front of her, with that expression that'll haunt Maggie for the rest of her life. A gunshot rang out and Maggie shot forward. Morgan and Hotch reacted quickly as Maggie suddenly shot up in bed, so she was sitting up, with tears flowing down her face. She buried herself into Hotch's arms and cried. Hotch soothed her.

"God, my first day and already I'm in hospital, you must think I'm terrible at this." She sobbed. Hotch shook his head.

"For that situation, you did quite well." He smiled. Morgan left the room to tell the others.

"But that's not all you're crying about is it?" He asked gently. Maggie shook her head.

"Massive flash backs, sorry." She whispered. Hotch held one of Maggie's hands in his own and turned it over gently, revealing the short, jagged scars on her wrist. Maggie turned away from them in shame.

"Maggie, when did you do this to yourself?" Hotch asked gently. A fresh load of tears threatened to overflow.

"I started almost 9 years ago, but stopped 8 years ago." She replied, disgusted with herself.

"I understand why you must've started but what made you stop?" Hotch asked.

"I-I realised that M-Mitchy would be soo upset with me…for letting myself just go away from me." Maggie explained. Hotch nodded and took Maggie into his arms once more to stop the harsh sobs now racking her body.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

There may be one more chapter, but it'll be a really short one if I decide to go through with it, or I might just hold out to next story….Maggie's first day ended with a bang, literally. Lol.

Okay you know the drill… Read and Review people.

Luv HGP


	6. Love and past secrets

The rest of the team trailed into the room silently over the next hour. As Maggie's condition kept improving, the doctor let all the team stay by her bedside.

Sometimes they talked or it was an awkward silence. Occasionally Maggie winced in pain and Hotch would get worried but Maggie would reassure him and he would relax slightly. After a week Maggie was released from hospital. Morgan was there to take her back to her apartment. As they went down the elevator Morgan turned to Maggie, somewhat shy. Maggie smiled at him.

"I know what you are going to say so say it." She laughed. Morgan silently took Maggie's hand in his own. He looked at her.

"Mags, I know I've only known you for a week, but I really, really like you. A lot." Morgan said, somewhat awkwardly. Maggie smiled and leant into Morgan's side.

"Yeah, I like you a lot too." She smiled. As the elevator was about to reach the ground level, they let go of each others hands, silently promising to keep this relationship a secret.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Back at the BAU office, Hotch was looking over the file of the now known gunman. He threw the file down onto his desk, startling Rossi who was sitting on the other side of Hotch's desk.

"Alan Jones," Hotch said harshly. "He killed his own brother." Rossi looked at Hotch confused.

"The teacher held hostage, was his brother." Hotch explained. Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd he do it?" JJ asked, leaning against the doorway. Reid looked over her shoulder.

"He got turned down for the teaching position that his brother ended up getting, a few weeks ago." Hotch explained. They looked shocked.

"Some of the reasons why people kill," JJ said bluntly. "Are the most stupid reasons I have ever heard." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's Morgan?" Reid asked suddenly. Hotch glanced up briefly.

"Morgan is taking Maggie home from the hospital." He said shortly. Reid nodded. Rossi smiled and shook his head.

"He has really taken to her, hasn't he?" Rossi asked. Hotch stared at Rossi.

"Yes, but he frequently reassures me, it's only a friendship." Hotch told them sternly.

"So, no gossip about secret dating." JJ rolled her eyes, waved goodbye and left.

Reid also bade everyone a goodnight and left. Rossi remained seated at Hotch's desk.

"No secret dating huh?" Rossi laughed. Hotch finally cracked a smile.

"It's only been a week, but I think something is going on, I just don't want Maggie to be gossiped about so early." Hotch told Rossi. Rossi got up to leave.

"And Dave, it's just between us." He said. Rossi smiled and nodded. He left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hotch sighed and leant back into his chair, picking up Maggie's personal file. He read it over again, still shuddering at what he read.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan opened the car door for Maggie, she gave him a thankful smile and climbed in stiffly, her side still aching. Morgan climbed into the car and started to drive off towards Maggie's house. Morgan pulled up at a red light and glanced at Maggie, before smiling broadly. Maggie, because of the strong pain killers she had to take, was fast asleep in the front seat of Morgan's car. Morgan pulled up in front of Maggie's apartment block and gently shook her awake.

"Mmph." She groaned as she was stirred. Maggie went back to sleep. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, they were some painkillers." He laughed. Maggie turned her head away from him.

"Maggie, what apartment do you live in?" He asked gently. Maggie's eyes flickered open briefly as she told him the answer.

"3G." She yawned. Morgan unbuckled Maggie and carefully lifted her into his arms, being careful not to hurt her side. Maggie curled into Morgan as he carried her upstairs.

He stood Maggie up gently and supported her as he unlocked her apartment door. He pushed the door open and led Maggie to her bedroom and laid her down. Maggie yawned and went back to sleep. Morgan was about to leave when he heard Maggie jump up out of her bed and into the bathroom. Morgan quickly walked to the bathroom to check on her.

"Maggie, are you okay?" He called gently. He was replied with the sounds of Maggie throwing up. Morgan opened the door and saw Maggie with her head just about in the toilet bowl. Morgan squatted down next to her and gently rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, Maggie lifted her head out of the bowl. Morgan was shocked to see how pale her face got in a few moments. Morgan took Maggie out to her lounge room and gave her a bucket. Maggie curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over herself. Morgan looked at her and was about to silently creep out when.

"Morgan, can you stay, please?" She asked. Morgan was surprised when he heard how pleading her voice was and went to sit back next to her. She curled up into a ball and started to doze off.

"Watch anything you want." Maggie whispered weakly. Morgan pulled the blanket up so it was up to Maggie's neck. Maggie snuggled down into the blanket.

Morgan sometimes forgot that Maggie was just about to turn 27, she looked so much younger and yet acted so much older. Maggie was breathing gently, signalling that she was asleep. Morgan looked through a pile of DVDs and saw one that had a brown haired girl, with bright blue eyes, wearing green paint and dressed as a witch, and a blondish girl, with chin height curly hair and dressed like some sort of princess, on the cover of it. Morgan was taken aback and decided to put the DVD on.

There was a stage and the blonde girl came on screen singing, and the people singing with her were calling her Glinda. Morgan realised that this was a remake of the musical Wicked! Morgan was impressed by the girl playing Elphaba.

"I haven't seen this in ages." A sad voice floated up from the blanket.

"Sorry Maggie, I just chose it." Maggie laughed shortly. Morgan looked back at the screen again. The girl playing Elphaba was singing the song 'The Wizard and I'.

"Who is the girl playing Elphaba?" Morgan asked. Maggie laughed.

"That's me at 16 years of age." She laughed. Morgan was openly shocked.

"My god, you are really, really good." Morgan complimented. Maggie changed sides of the couch and curled into Morgan's side. Maggie and her friend were now singing 'Loathing.'

"And the blonde girl?" He asked. Maggie was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Mitchy Greene, or as you know her, Lotus Flower." Maggie murmured. Morgan nodded and went back to watching.

Morgan watched, wide eyed, as Maggie ran with a guy across the stage.

"Before you ask, his name is Aaron Moscito, and yes we did go out back in high school." Morgan sighed and went back to watching. On screen, Maggie or Elphaba had her own solo.

'I'm not that girl.'

Elphaba:

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...

Maggie walked off stage with the girl playing Madam Morrible. Morgan had his arm around Maggie and squeezed her gently.

"You never told any of us you could sing that good." He laughed. Maggie smiled. Morgan couldn't believe the pitch Maggie got to during the song 'Defying Gravity'.

Though Morgan did go silent when Maggie and Aaron started singing 'as long as you're mine' He saw the chemistry between them.

"Yeah it's not hard to see you did go out." When at the end of the song, they kissed.

Then there was the catfight scene between Elphaba and Glinda, where Fiyero tries to rescue Elphaba from gale force soldiers.

Morgan watched amazed with the amount of emotion Maggie sang with in the song.

'No good deed.' Morgan looked down at Maggie to see a lone tear slide down her cheek as she and Mitchy sang the song 'For good.'

By the end Maggie was sleeping peacefully. Morgan wondered what the years had in stall for Maggie and him both as a pair. He never thought of Maggie's past become unveiled in the next year.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

And that's this story done but since I have a good idea of what to do for Maggie's next story I'll write quicker ;) and Maggie and Morgan wooo, love's in the air. ;D

Read and Review people….

Luv HGP


	7. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't not own Criminal Minds, or any characters from Criminal Minds, or any of the songs and characters from WICKED, I just borrowed the songs.

The only characters I own are Mr Jones, the gunman, the 2 students, the detective, the nurse and doctor and Mitchy…

From HGP


End file.
